Same Old Song
by Merc128
Summary: *I uploaded this story a friend wrote. She's not continuing. Apologies* Willow does a spell to save Angel, but she never imagined the consequences. Angelus, Spike, and Drusilla team up against the redheaded witch with more than just fun in mind.
1. That Old Feeling

Same old Song  
  
Characters: Willow, Angelus, Spike, Drusilla, Buffy, Cordelia, Xander, Oz,  
  
Giles  
  
Disclaimer: These characters unfortunately do not belong to me, they belong  
  
to Joss Whedon, but the fan fiction plot does belong to me. If you wish to  
  
post it, or use it in any way, please credit me. If I haven't already told  
  
you, you could post it, then email me at , for  
  
permission, I'll probably say yes!  
  
Warning: Spoiler for last half of Season 2, Language  
  
Pairings: S/D, A/W, X/C, W/O  
  
Description: AU, Between Season 2 and 3, Dark Fiction, Character death, PG  
  
13.  
  
Chapter 1 "That old Feeling"  
  
"You what?!" Giles shouted through the telephone. Willow wasn't surprised at  
  
his reaction.  
  
"I'm only going to be gone for a month. I need some time off."  
  
"Willow, I understand that you have been through a great deal, but we need  
  
you here. With Spike, Drusilla, and Angelus teamed up against us, we can't  
  
risk being undermanned."  
  
"Giles, I'm wiped. I wouldn't be any help, even if I was here."  
  
"I suppose..." Giles said half-heartedly. Before he could say anything else,  
  
Willow squealed thank you in his ear and told him she would see him soon. As  
  
Willow put down the phone that old feeling of guilt came flooding back to  
  
her. She wanted to tell Giles, tell everyone, but how could she? They  
  
wouldn't understand her reasons. She couldn't let Angel die. But now she  
  
had condemned him, and betrayed her friends. They could never know what she  
  
had done. The past few days played over again insider her head. The  
  
research on the Restoration of Angel's soul had quickly turned into research  
  
on temporal time folds. She stumbled upon a prophecy foretelling "the death of the vampire with a soul, at the hands of the Slayer" She knew then, that  
  
the only way to save Angel was to create a temporal fold, and make sure that  
  
Angel could never get to Acathala. As a side effect to Willow's magical  
  
workings, Angel's soul could not be restored by an Orb of Thesula. And  
  
Willow wasn't sure how else she could do it. She didn't have a choice though. So now, she was the only one in the world who knew. She had brought them back into normal time with different memories. Her friends didn't remember Acathla, or any of it. They all thought they had been researching Angel's past for the last couple of days. And today was the day after Buffy was supposed to have stopped Angelus. Willow only hoped she had done the right thing. 


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Chapter 2 "Unexpected Visitors"  
  
"Damn it!" Angelus shouted as he threw the vampire messenger across the  
  
room. Bones broke as the vampire hit the wall, hard.  
  
"How could she do it?" Angelus whispered vehemently. "How could she even  
  
try?"  
  
"Well, Red really does have some power then?" Spike laughed. "Dru saw it,  
  
didn't you ducks?"  
  
"Ooh, it's all different. Daddy's still with us...they sing when they should  
  
mourn." Drusilla whimpered.  
  
"Who should mourn Dru?" Spike asked, hoping for some new trouble.  
  
"The stars. Daddy should be dead. The witch changed it all, made new  
  
memories for the world to see."  
  
"The witch? So you mean Willow?" Angelus asked calming down.  
  
"Yeah." Drusilla smiles. "The witch has power. She wants to keep daddy  
  
safe."  
  
"Ah..." Angelus picks up the messenger vampire, and brushed off his shirt.   
  
"My apologies then. I though you were telling me that she was doing spells  
  
to restore my soul."  
  
"C-can I go now sir?" The messenger vampire asks, fear making his voice  
  
shake.  
  
"Sure!" Angelus says happily. When the vampire turns, Angelus grabs a sword  
  
from the wall, and cuts off the vampires head. The vampire dusts and Angelus  
  
turns back to Drusilla and Spike.  
  
"I think it's time we pay a visit to our Willow."  
  
Willow was just out of the shower when there was a knock at her door.   
  
Assuming it was Buffy who said she would try to stop by, Willow just wrapped  
  
her towel around herself, and walked down stairs. When she opened the door  
  
she said  
  
"Buffy, come on..." She stopped, thankfully before that all important word  
  
'in', because it was not Buffy on her front porch, but three vampires.   
  
Angel, Spike, and the insane Drusilla to be exact.  
  
"Sure you don't want to finish that sentence, luv? " Spike asked mockingly.  
  
"What do you want?" Willow asked, shaken.  
  
"Willow...you look...great." Angelus said looking her up and down. "This is a  
  
good look for you. I like it. Let's see what's underneath."  
  
"What do you want?" Willow said again, ignoring his remark.  
  
"What do I want? Hmm...let's see. I would really love to torture and kill  
  
your friends and family, but we don't always get what we want. Oh wait,  
  
actually I did." Angelus grabs something from against the wall, and throws  
  
it at Willow. Willow falls to the floor, thrown off her feet by the weight  
  
of...a body. A dead, familiar female body. As she moves out from under it,  
  
she turns the body over, to see her mother's face starring back at here.   
  
Hot tears roll down her cheeks as she thinks about all the times she never  
  
had with her mother. They weren't exactly close, but she was still her  
  
mother. Willow's head shoots up to look at her mother's killers, but they  
  
are already gone. Three bite marks can be seen on either side of her  
  
mother's neck, and on her left wrist. A wasted life.  
  
A/N: I am posting this story for my friend Shay, who couldn't post it herself. I thought that she deserved to have her work known. Also, Shay LOVES feedback! 


	3. Close and Yet So Far

Chapter 3 "Close and yet so far"  
  
"Did you see the look on her face?" Angelus laughs as he, Spike, and  
  
Drusilla walk back to the mansion.  
  
"Bloody priceless it was." Spike says, with a smile. Drusilla giggles and  
  
dances down the sidewalk.  
  
"Who's next?" Spike asks happily. "Red and her mum weren't really all that  
  
close, you know."  
  
"I know, but it still stings. I can't wait to see her in some real pain."  
  
Angelus says, almost lustfully. "I want to get close to her heart."  
  
"Oh my God! Willow are you alright? What happened.? Is she...dead?" A million  
  
questions pour from Buffy's mouth. 'I must be dreaming' Willow thinks out  
  
loud. Her friend seemed close, yet far away, everything seemed far away.  
  
"Willow? Willow! It's not a dream. I'm here. Are you okay?" Buffy drops down  
  
to the floor beside her best friend.  
  
Willow, still cradling her mothers head in her lap, looks up. "Buffy. Where  
  
did you come from?"  
  
"I was walking on the other side of the street when I saw your door was  
  
open, so I ran here. What happened?"  
  
"They killed her. Almost invited them in..."  
  
"Vampires?" Buffy looked down at Mrs. Rosenberg, and knew the answer to that  
  
question as soon as she saw her.  
  
"Need to get her to a hospital. Still hope..." Willow continues to talk  
  
crazily.  
  
"She's dead Wil." Buffy whispers soothingly to her friend.  
  
"No, no, NO!" Willow screams into the house, empty except for the two girls  
  
and the body. The dead body. Her mother's dead body. "How could he?" She  
  
whispers to herself, but Buffy hears.  
  
Buffy is confused at first, but then she understands. Angel, or Angelus. He  
  
did this. He killed Willow's mother. Knowing this makes it that much easier  
  
for Buffy to prepare to kill him.  
  
"Oh my God. Willow, I'm so sorry... so sorry I didn't get here before...  
  
couldn't save her, couldn't help you. Did he hurt you?"  
  
Willow, finally coming out of her crazed state manages to speak. "No, I  
  
nearly invited him in, thinking it was you. How stupid!"  
  
"Wil, you are not stupid. So he didn't hurt you? Can you tell me anything  
  
else?"  
  
"Spike and Drusilla. They were with him. Oh Buffy, I'm so sorry. This is all  
  
my fault."  
  
Buffy looks at Willow's head, and sees blood coming from a wound on the back  
  
of her head, and a large knot appearing. "Willow, let's get you to the  
  
hospital. I'll call an ambulance." Buffy says, completely ignoring Willow's  
  
comment about it being her fault. If only she knew how close, and yet so far  
  
she was from the truth.  
  
As she watches Willow, the blood flow seems to quicken, and Willow's eyes  
  
roll into the back of her head. Buffy jumps up and runs to the phone,  
  
dialing 911.  
  
Two men and a woman had come to Willow's house. One of the men took her  
  
mothers body, and stuffed it into a black bag. The other man, and the woman,  
  
put Willow on a stretcher, and hooked her up to an unneeded IV. Willow had  
  
been conscience since a little while before the ambulance had arrived. The  
  
ride to the hospital had been silent except for the static voices coming  
  
through the emergency workers radios. Willow noticed the cleanness of the  
  
ambulance, the metallic look and feel. She didn't cry anymore, she couldn't.  
  
She was worn from the past few days, and seeing her mother dead, had topped  
  
it all off. And yet she still hadn't told her friends the truth. Buffy had  
  
heard her say it was her fault, but had written it off, as nothing more than  
  
Willow's crazy talk. And Willow had let it stay that way. Buffy had rode in  
  
the ambulance, and when they took her into the hospital room she had stayed  
  
until Willow had, exhausted, fallen into a restless sleep. Buffy finally  
  
left to get Giles and Xander, and they had all stayed with her through the  
  
night. When Willow woke up the doctors told the group it would be best if  
  
they went home, and that he would call when he felt Willow could deal with  
  
company. The group agreed, saying that she was fragile now, and needed rest.  
  
Willow slept through the day, and that night, she awoke to a doctor sitting  
  
in the chair beside her bed, dead, and with a note attached to his jacket.  
  
The note read:  
  
Red  
  
We will visit you soon.  
  
-ASD  
  
It was written in what looked to be the doctors blood. Willow read the  
  
letter and destroyed it before using her call button to get someone in her  
  
room to remove yet another body. She couldn't cry, her eyes seemed to be  
  
dry. Willow slept for three days after that, never stirring from her deep  
  
sleep. The doctors worried she would slip into a coma, but she finally woke  
  
one night, more tired than she had been before she had slept. Late that  
  
night while she stared up at her ceiling she heard the door quietly open and  
  
close. The hospital had been buzzing with people earlier in the day, but  
  
now it was silent, as people left to go home, and shifts were changed.  
  
"Who's there?" Willow asked impatiently into the darkness of the room,  
  
moving her arm from under her pillow, and slowly to the set of drawers  
  
beside her. If only she could get to the cross in the top drawer.  
  
"Hello, pet." Spike's voice broke into the dark silence around Willow. "Play  
  
nice." He added as he saw her moving towards the drawers.  
  
"Spike?" Willow said, almost uncaring. "How did you-?"  
  
She was cut off by Spike saying "It's a public place, don't need an invite."  
  
Willow started to sit up in bed, but Spike's hand was on her stomach pushing  
  
her back down. Spike pulled over the new chair, and sat, facing Willow.  
  
Willow looked around nervously. She was alone in a hospital room with a  
  
vampire, maybe three vampires.  
  
"I'm alone, luv." Spike said, teasingly.  
  
"That's very reassuring." Willow said anxiously. "It doesn't make me any  
  
less dead."  
  
"Who said I was going to kill you, Red?" Spike laughed.  
  
"Seeing that you killed my mother, I just assumed I was next. Am I wrong?"  
  
"Yes, ducks, you are wrong. Angelus is up to his old tricks, and he likes to  
  
go for the hurt, not the kill. You won't be dead... for a while."  
  
"Why? Why does he want me to suffer."  
  
"Because you did a little spell, and you didn't tell your friends. You have  
  
potential."  
  
"The spell to save Angel..." Willow whispered to herself. "But how did he-?"  
  
"You forget about my Dru. She has visions, sees things we can't. She saw  
  
your spell had changed the world. She was bloody giddy about that."  
  
"I-is Angel mad?" Willow asks, slipping into her shy girlish love for Angel.  
  
"Angelus you mean? No he's not mad. As a matter of fact, he wants to send  
  
his regards. Oh, and he wants me to tell you the puppy is next."  
  
Spike was gone before Willow could even say anything. "Oz..." she said into  
  
the again empty room. 


	4. Plans

Chapter 4 "Plans"  
  
"The doctor said she could come home today." Buffy said to Giles and Xander  
  
in the library. "He said she was doing much better, and that she was even  
  
talking with the nurses now."  
  
"Thank the Buddha." An anxious Xander said happily. "When do we go get her?"  
  
"Get who?" Willow asks walking into the library.  
  
"Willow!" All three of the group yell.  
  
"Guys!" Willow says happily.  
  
The gang all runs up to hug her, and she is happy to hug them back. She  
  
feels much better about things, now that she has had a little rest.  
  
"Where's Oz?" Willow asks, only a little worried, it's still daylight for  
  
another hour.  
  
"He went to go on the doughnut run." Buffy said.  
  
"We're taking turns now!" Xander laughs.  
  
"Oh, okay. So what's up?"  
  
"The usual. Demons, vampires, hell mouth." Buffy said nonchalantly.  
  
"Any news on Angel?" Willow asks before thinking.  
  
"Erm...well... we've been doing more research. And Angelus is known to go after  
  
friends and family of his chosen victim. We believe that you all may be in  
  
danger. He obviously wants to get to Buffy. We were discussing the prospect  
  
of you all leaving Sunnydale, until he is taken care of." Giles said, taking  
  
out his glasses and cleaning them ritualistically.  
  
"Whoa, leave? Since when do we run away?" Willow asked, not angrily, but a  
  
little upset.  
  
"Willow, this is different than the Master, or anything else we have faced.  
  
Angelus is brutal beyond conceiving. He will kill all of us before this is  
  
over. And then he will attempt to kill Buffy. It is best if you, Xander,  
  
Cordelia, and Oz all leave, and soon." Giles answers her, replacing his  
  
glasses.  
  
"What about Buffy's mom? She still doesn't even know about vampires. Are we  
  
going to tell her?" Willow asks, still trying to convince them not to leave.  
  
"I didn't even think about her." Buffy says shocked at herself. "What are we  
  
going to do Giles?" she continues.  
  
"We don't have to tell her. As long as we are both here, you and I can take  
  
turns watching her." Giles replies.  
  
"Where will we go?" Xander asks, as Oz and Cordelia walk into the library.  
  
"We don't know yet." Buffy answers. "Somewhere far away."  
  
"Whose going far away?" Cordelia asks, being the first to open the doughnut  
  
box.  
  
"We all are it seems." Willow says. "What about you Giles?"  
  
"Giles is safe for now." Buffy answered again. "Angel-us... will assume he has  
  
gone with you guys...we we go to LA?" Cordelia asks hopefully.  
  
"Cordy that-" Xander starts.  
  
"Is a great idea!" Buffy finishes.  
  
"Yeah, a great idea." Xander finishes sarcastically.  
  
"Yay, I had an idea." Cordelia says happily.  
  
"LA? But how will we get there?" Xander asks.  
  
"You can take public transport there, it will be less conspicuous. And stick  
  
to crowded buses, or all of you go in a taxi cab together. You'll be safer  
  
if you stay together." Giles replies.  
  
"When do we leave?" Xander asked, accepting the plan.  
  
"Tomorrow. During the day. It's about a two hour drive, so you should have  
  
plenty of time to get there, and get settled before night fall." Buffy tells  
  
them.  
  
"The Watcher's Council has a house there. It would be best if you stayed  
  
there. It's not a public place, so Angelus would need an invitation." Giles  
  
told everyone.  
  
"I have to go!" Cordelia said suddenly.  
  
"Why?" Xander asked.  
  
"I have to pack!" Cordelia practically squealed in delight.  
  
"You should all probably go home and pack. And get some rest." Giles said.  
  
"You could stay with me Wil, if you want." Buffy offered.  
  
"No, that's okay. I need to be alone for a while." Willow said  
  
distractedly.  
  
Willow and Oz left, heading back to Willows'.  
  
"Will are you okay?" Oz asked as he walked her home.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just kind of tired." Willow answered.  
  
"Okay." Oz answered, always a few word answer guy.  
  
When they reached Willow's house, Willow gave Oz a kiss and a hug goodbye  
  
and he told her he would come by to pick her up in the morning. Willow  
  
walked up the sidewalk to her front porch. She wasn't going to go to LA. She  
  
couldn't just run away when she still had research to do. She had to help  
  
Angel... but how was she going to convince the gang that she didn't have to  
  
leave? She went to sleep on the couch, still fully clothed, and had a  
  
restless sleep. She was awoken around 3:00 AM by a sound outside. She went  
  
to look out the window and saw Oz leaning on the tree in her front yard. She  
  
wondered why he was there so late, maybe he had forgotten to tell her  
  
something. She opened the door, and walked to the tree. When she reached it  
  
she saw that Oz's eyes were glazed. Coldly staring at her, empty. He was  
  
dead. His neck broken. Willow fell down to the ground, at the same time as  
  
the lifeless body fell from it's standing position. Oz's body lie beside  
  
her, and all she could do was cry into his dead chest. She lay beside him  
  
for a long time, running her fingers through his hair, and examining every  
  
blemish, every freckle, on his face. He had been her first real love. What  
  
was she going to do without him there? He had always been there for her, how  
  
would she go on now that he was gone? Gone like her mother? Willow finally  
  
sat up, and pulled Oz behind her house and under the porch. It was slow  
  
going, because Oz weighed more than she thought. Dead weight, she realized  
  
after she had put him under her porch. Oz was really dead... she decided then,  
  
that she had to stay. She would not go to LA, no matter what.  
  
From the shadows across the street Spike watched as the red head drug her  
  
boyfriend's dead body behind her house. 'What is she doing?' he thought to  
  
himself. He saw the beginnings of tears rolling down her cheeks as she  
  
walked back into her house. It wouldn't be the last time she cried if Spike  
  
knew Angelus. Angelus had a few more surprises for her. And next on his list  
  
was the ditzy cheerleader. 


	5. Lies of LA

Chapter 5 "Lies of LA"  
  
"Oz and I are going to be a little late." Willow told Xander over the  
  
telephone, the lie rolling over her tongue like sandpaper.  
  
"We'll wait for you." Xander said back.  
  
"No, he has some things to do before we leave. We are going to take his van,  
  
instead of the bus." Willow replied.  
  
"I don't like this plan Wil. Giles said it would be best if we took public  
  
transport."  
  
"I know, but it's daylight, we'll be fine."  
  
"Okay, but don't say I didn't tell you so."  
  
"Xander, if it makes you feel better, we'll take the bus. But we'll still be  
  
late."  
  
"Okay." Xander said relieved. "How late will you be?" Xander asked.  
  
"We'll be there by tonight I hope. But if not, then first thing tomorrow  
  
morning."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later. Tell the Oz-man I said hi."  
  
"Okay, see you, and be careful." Willow hung up the phone, and went to take  
  
yet another shower.  
  
She hated lying to her friends, but she couldn't leave Sunnydale.  
  
"I'm taking my car." Cordelia stated bluntly.  
  
"But Giles said-." Xander began before being cut off.  
  
"I know what Giles said, but I don't care. I'm not taking a filthy bus with  
  
weird, possibly crazy people on it. I'm taking my car."  
  
"Fine, but if you get followed, you're living on your own." Xander  
  
responded.  
  
Cordelia got in her car, and Xander began walking alone, to the 'filthy bus  
  
station'.  
  
Cordelia made a stop at her house for some more things to add to her  
  
luggage. She had been known to take the proverbial kitchen sink, and this  
  
wasn't any different. As a matter of fact, this situation called for more.  
  
They would be hiding out at who knows where, so she needed everything, she  
  
even picked up the spatula. Her parents were gone on a vacation, and  
  
wouldn't be back for another month, possibly two. Hopefully Cordelia would  
  
beat them home. 'I'm so tired.' she thought to herself. 'A quick little nap  
  
won't hurt.' Cordelia laid down on her bed, and went to sleep.  
  
When Cordelia woke up, the sun had already went down. 'Damn it!' she  
  
thought to herself as she ran downstairs, grabbing her jacket on her way  
  
down. She ran outside, and jumped in her car. Her keys weren't in the  
  
ignition. She grabbed her purse, and searched through it's contents. She  
  
turned to look in the backseat and screamed. Drusilla, the crazy vampire she  
  
had heard so much about, was sitting in the seat.  
  
"Shh." Drusilla whispered, putting her finger to her lips. "Mustn't disturb  
  
anyone." Drusilla said in a sing song voice.  
  
"You are insane." Cordelia shouted at her.  
  
This only made Drusilla angry, and she opened the car door and got out.  
  
Cordelia locked the doors, and looked around, searching for the vampire.   
  
When she didn't see her she turned back to the passengers seat, mumbling  
  
about 'insanity in Sunnydale.' Drusilla broke the window, and drug Cordelia  
  
half way out of her car, slitting her throat, and picking her up, she  
  
carried her home to daddy.  
  
"She didn't even put up a fight." Drusilla whimpered unhappily to Spike.  
  
"Didn't even scream."  
  
"It's okay pet, you'll hear screaming soon." Spike consoled her.  
  
"Mmm...Promise?" Drusilla purred.  
  
"It's time I think to pay a visit to dear Willow. Bring the girl with us."  
  
Angelus said, glee filling his voice.  
  
Willow took her fourth shower that day. She couldn't get Oz off of her,  
  
couldn't get her mother off. All of the death, and the lies she had told,  
  
they made her feel dirty. She looked out her bedroom window, and saw Spike,  
  
Drusilla, and Angelus, walking down the road towards her house. Drusilla was  
  
carrying something, another body it looked like. Willow walked downstairs  
  
and opened her door, waiting for them. When they arrived, they walked up to  
  
her front porch, and Drusilla tilted her arms forward, showing Willow  
  
Cordelia's face. Another of her friends dead. Three bodies in less than a  
  
week. Drusilla sat the dead Cordelia down in a chair on Willow's front  
  
porch.  
  
"What do you want?" Willow asked, a phrase reminiscent of the night they had  
  
killed her mother.  
  
"We want you Wil." Angelus said plainly.  
  
"And this is how you woo me. By killing my mother, my boyfriend, and my best  
  
friends girlfriend? Really not making me want to come with you." Willow  
  
shot back. As she said 'best friends girlfriend' she realized how cold it  
  
sounded, and she ached inside for Cordelia's death. But she couldn't show  
  
them. They would only relish in it.  
  
"But you do. You do want to come with us. We didn't kill those people, you  
  
did. You killed them with your silence, and your spells. If you hadn't of  
  
changed time, then I would be dead, and they would still be alive."  
  
"Angel, I want to help you. I'm trying to find another way to restore your  
  
soul."  
  
"He doesn't want his dirty soul." Drusilla said in her crazed way of  
  
talking.  
  
"I'm so sorry Angel." Willow said, tears beginning to well in her eyes,  
  
unbidden.  
  
"Why?" Angelus asked sweetly. "Why are you sorry? The way I see it, you did  
  
me a favor. And I always return favors. Why don't you let me in?"  
  
"Why? You're just going to kill me."  
  
"I just want to talk to you Willow. Please, let me in. I promise you won't  
  
hurt anymore."  
  
"Fine." Willow finally said after a few minutes. She was too tired to care.  
  
Hopefully he would kill her, so she wouldn't have to feel like this anymore.  
  
She hated herself right now, and she wanted to see and talk to Angel, now,  
  
more than ever. She needed him.  
  
"Fine what?" Angel said, trying to get her to say those two words he needed  
  
to hear.  
  
"Come in." Willow said, turning around to walk to her living room.  
  
"Big mistake." Spike said, as Angelus walked in after the red head.  
  
"Why don't you come home with us? We live in the mansion on the edge of  
  
town."  
  
"Why not?" Willow says, completely giving up. Angelus was pleasantly  
  
surprised, and decided he would have to learn more about this girl. She  
  
walked out of her house, not even remembering to shut her door, Spike did  
  
that for her.  
  
Angelus and Spike had went out to get some 'supplies' to bring back to the  
  
mansion, and had left Willow with Drusilla.  
  
"We're all going to be a family." Drusilla sang as she danced around Willow.  
  
"Isn't it all so exciting?"  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Willow asked, now starting to wonder why  
  
she had agreed to come with them, why she had invited them into her home.  
  
Was she really that stupid? She liked to think not. So what had compelled  
  
her to come here? Self loathing? A brief moment of insanity? She didn't  
  
know, and was sure, that soon it wouldn't matter why she came.  
  
"We are going to make you one of us." Drusilla said laughing.  
  
"What if I don't want to be one of you?" Willow asked, now scared.  
  
"Should have thought about that before you came with us then, shouldn't you  
  
luv?" Spike said, walking through the door of the mansion, dragging an  
  
unconscious Xander.  
  
Willow was used to seeing Xander unconscious, and a small laugh escaped her  
  
lips.  
  
Spike looked at her, a smile on his face. "You'll make a fine vampire."  
  
"Which one of you psychopaths is going to do it?" Willow asked wondering who  
  
her murderer would be.  
  
"That would be all of us." Angelus said entering the mansion.  
  
"What?" Willow asked. Three vampires making one vampire. It was unheard of.  
  
"You know Buffy won't let you do it." she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Well, you see, I don't think we'll have a problem with Buff, since she  
  
thinks you're all gone to LA." Angelus said laughing. "It would have been a  
  
great plan, really, but our Dru here, she knows it all."  
  
"We told her we would call in a few days to let her know how things were.  
  
She'll get suspicious, she knows you killed my mother, and she'll come down  
  
here after you, you know she will." Willow ranted.  
  
"Really? I find that hard to believe you see, because I thought that, that  
  
spell of yours changed her memories. She doesn't know where I live... she  
  
won't find you. She doesn't care. I doubt she'll even miss the call you were  
  
supposed to make." Angelus sneers.  
  
"You're wrong." Willow said, trying to convince herself more than Angelus.  
  
"Am I?" Angelus asked, leaving the question hanging, as Xander began to come  
  
to.  
  
"W-Willow?" Xander asked when he saw her. The vampires had moved out of his  
  
sight, so they could surprise him.  
  
"Xander, do you know where you are?" Willow asked frantic.  
  
"Uh..." Xander looked around him... "No."  
  
"We're in Angelus's mansion." Willow said hurridly. "He kidnapped us both,  
  
and they are holding us here."  
  
"Who is 'they?" Xander said, worried enough that Angelus was there.  
  
"Drusilla and Spike." Willow said depressed.  
  
"Well let's get out of here!" Xander said nervously. "I don't see them  
  
anywhere, and why aren't we tied up?"  
  
"Because you're not going anywhere." Angelus says, he, Drusilla, and Spike  
  
coming into Xander's line of sight.  
  
"Buffy will-" Xander started before being cut off by Spike.  
  
"Come and save you? Like bloody hell she will. She doesn't know you are  
  
here."  
  
Xander started to remember when he had been attacked by Spike and Angelus.  
  
He tried desperately to remember what they had said. Something about a gift  
  
for their Willow. "A gift for Willow?" Xander thought out loud.  
  
"That's right, a gift for Red here." Spike says.  
  
"No..." Willow moans, anticipating what would happen next. 


	6. Broken Toys

Chapter 6 "Broken Toys"  
  
Xander tries to scream but his voice is horse. He hasn't been able to scream  
  
for about an hour. That just makes them laugh harder. Xander's body aches  
  
all over from the multiple beatings he has had today. Some of his bruises  
  
are turning sickly colors, and his cuts are still bleeding in some places.  
  
"I don't think we're hurting him." Spike says sarcastically. "Maybe we  
  
should try the spoon." Spike walks over to the counter beside Xander, who is  
  
chained to a cold metal table. Spike lifts the sheet covering the counter  
  
to reveal "instruments." Angelus walks back in, stopping Spike before he can  
  
pick up the 'spoon.'  
  
"Now, now." Angelus says. "Save that for later."  
  
Willow watches on in horror. Xander is completely nude, as is Willow.   
  
Willow is tied to a chair placed at such an angle, that she can see  
  
everything they do to Xander. They've been torturing him for hours now, she  
  
lost track of time after five hours.  
  
"Maybe we should let him rest." Angelus says sarcastically to a now  
  
unconscious Xander.  
  
Willow laughs when she see Xander. He looks asleep at first, and she laughs  
  
at the absolute obsurdity of sleep, or peace, in this hell.  
  
"Will you look at that? The birds starting to enjoy herself." Spike laughs.  
  
"Miss. Edith says the toy is almost broken. We can play tomorrow." Drusilla  
  
announces.  
  
"I know what I want to do to pass the time." Spike says looking over at  
  
Willow.  
  
Angelus walks over to the nude Willow. Willow doesn't want to look up from  
  
the floor, but she does. She sees Angelus, with his shirt off. She's never  
  
seen a guy without his shirt. She is momentarily in awe of his beauty,  
  
before she remembers what is happening.  
  
"You like this don't you Willow?" Angelus taunts her.  
  
"Bite me." Willow says without thinking. The minute she says it, her eyes  
  
grow wide.  
  
"Happy to." Angelus says, dipping down, and sucking on her neck, before  
  
slipping into his vampire visage, and sinking his fangs into her pale flesh.  
  
Willow shivers and nearly screams, but then she relaxes, as the hurt turns  
  
to bliss. Her untied arms twitch, and nearly reach up to keep Angelus there,  
  
as he starts to pull away, but then Willow is smacked back down to earth,  
  
and all of the pain returns.  
  
"Like that did we luv?" Spike asks moving closer to her. "Want some more?"  
  
Willow just shakes her head, she can't talk anymore, but Spike just  
  
continues to move closer. He gets right in front of her, and moves his eyes  
  
up and down her body, before changing, and biting into her shoulder. Willow  
  
doesn't move, or say a word, she just lets him drink. When he is finished he  
  
kisses her, her blood still on his lips. Willow tried to lift up her hand to  
  
wipe it away, but realized that her hands had been retied while Spike was  
  
biting her. She just lets the blood sit on her lips, she refused to lick it  
  
away, which is exactly what they wanted. She slowly starts to slip  
  
unconscious, from the amount of blood lose, and the last thing she sees is  
  
Angelus's face sneering at her.  
  
Drusilla whimpers for Spike to come play, but Spike goes out to get a meal.  
  
Drusilla follows him half-heartidly, and Angelus stays with the new toys.  
  
Xander wakes up, and cries out as pain shoots through his body. 'What the?'  
  
he starts to think before remembering that he was kidnapped by Angelus and  
  
Spike. He looks around and sees Willow sitting in a chair, and then he looks  
  
away, because she is naked, unconscious, and has been bitten twice by  
  
vampires. Xander starts to lift his body up, before he is stopped by his  
  
restraints. He has thick leather cuffs attached to his wrists, with spikes  
  
on the inside. The spikes only ever touch your flesh if you move, Xander  
  
quickly realizes, and stops pulling on them. He turns his head back to  
  
Willow, but when he turns, Angelus is bent down, staring at him.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't she?" Angelus asks.  
  
"Yes." Xander says without thinking.  
  
Angelus smiles and then lifts his hands up so Xander can see a match being  
  
lit. Angelus lights it, then throws it underneath the table Xander is on.  
  
He lies there for a few minutes, wondering what that was all about, before  
  
he feels it. The table underneath him is getting hot, sending shocks of  
  
heat through his body. The table gets hotter and hotter until he cries out  
  
in pain, sure that he will be extra crispy soon. When the pain became so  
  
intense that he began to black out, he was jerked awake by a bucket of ice  
  
water being poured over his body. Xander watches as Angelus walks over to  
  
the unconscious Willow, and playfully nips at her neck. Xander cringes every  
  
time the vampire gets closer to her, and he feels absolutely useless, for  
  
not being able to help her.  
  
Spike walks back into the 'torture chamber' with a girl Xander recognizes  
  
immediately as Cordelia. Cordelia looks dazed, and Xander wonders how they  
  
captured her. As he watches, he sees Drusilla drag in a screaming little  
  
boy, and to his horror, Cordelia smiles, and turns into a vampire, before  
  
biting the boy. Soon his screams are gone, and his dead body slumps to the  
  
floor.  
  
"Damn it." he thinks to himself, and wonders what other havoc Angelus has  
  
reeked on his friends. While he is chastising himself for not being there,  
  
the horror continues as Angelus walks up behind Cordelia, and stakes her.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Xander asks more to himself, but the vampires heard.  
  
Angelus laughs loudly, and turns to Xander.  
  
"It just kills you that you weren't there for any of them, doesn't it?" he  
  
asks mockingly. "You know you couldn't have done anything anyway, don't you?  
  
You are useless Xander. Willow is an upcoming witch, and a genius, Giles is  
  
the Watcher, Buffy is the slayer, Oz was the werewolf, and even Cordelia had  
  
more to offer than you." Angelus says all of this with a smile, and a  
  
friendly tone, and that just shakes Xander all the more.  
  
Xander zeros in on the word 'was' in reference to Oz, and wonders if he is  
  
dead as well.  
  
"I think it's time we play again." Spike says from behind Angelus. "Bloody  
  
bored I am." he finishes.  
  
"You go ahead." Angelus tells him. "A treat for my boy." he says as he  
  
kisses Spike's forehead, and walks over to a chair near the wall.  
  
Xander looks around trying to see what other things are in the room, and  
  
wishes he hadn't. The walls are lined with whips, paddles, knifes, and other  
  
torture devices that Xander doesn't even recognize. The counter with the  
  
'instruments' on it, is still beside Xander, and he worridly looks at the  
  
'spoon.'  
  
"What to start with, what to start with?" Spike says to himself, then he  
  
looks around the room, and sees Willow starting to wake up. "Any suggestions  
  
Red?" he asks when she is fully awake.  
  
"What?" Willow asks, forgetting that she was refusing to speak to any of  
  
them.  
  
"Do you have any suggestions on what I should start with?" Spike asks,  
  
flourishing his hand around the room, for her to see what he means.  
  
Willows eyes grow wide in fear for Xander, and for herself, but she doesn't  
  
say a word, or acknowledge Spikes' question.  
  
"Fine." Spike says in a playfully hurt tone. "I'll just start with this." he  
  
says picking a knife off of the wall, that looks like it could slice through  
  
bone.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for the great reviews so far. Chapters 7, 8, and 9 are coming very soon. 


	7. Wicked Painful

Chapter 7 "Wicked Painful"  
  
"Stop...please stop." Xander whimpered uncontrollably. For the past hour Spike  
  
had been cutting him all over his body with a knife, and now Xander was  
  
beyond pain.  
  
"Why?" Spike asked casually, continuing to cut lines and shapes into  
  
Xander's lower back. "Does it hurt you, you ninny?" Spike laughed.  
  
"Yes." Xander barely manages to get out. He hates himself for being so weak.  
  
Maybe Angelus was right, he was worthless.  
  
"Okay then." Spike says, plunging the knife into Xander's shoulder blade.  
  
Xander screams in pain, and then Angelus walks back into the room, a huge  
  
smile on his face. "That looks wicked painful Xan." Angelus says in his  
  
friendly tone.  
  
"Screw you." Xander says through clenched teeth.  
  
"Now, now, is that anyway to treat a friend?" Angelus whispers into Xander's  
  
ear.  
  
"You are not...my friend." Xander says slowly, emphasizing the word 'not.'  
  
Willow watches from her chair, shocked at the cruelty Spike has exhibited  
  
over the past hour. She can see all of the blood, and scarred skin from her  
  
position, and she cries for Xander. She can't take it anymore, and suddenly  
  
has the urge to speak, as Angelus gets a whip off of the wall and walks  
  
languidly towards Xander.  
  
"Stop it." Willow says with as much will power as she can muster.  
  
"Stop it?" Angelus asks laughing. "Why, when I'm having so much fun."  
  
"Please. I'll do anything. Just don't kill him." she pleads.  
  
"I suppose you want to be all noble and heroic and have us kill you in his  
  
place." Spike asks unbelievably.  
  
"If that's what it takes." Willow whispers.  
  
"Well..." Angelus trails off his sentence. "I guess we could stop." Willow  
  
lets out a breath she had been holding, just in time to see Angelus bring  
  
the whip down on Xander's back. "Later." Angelus finishes.  
  
"Why are you doing this you bastard?" Willow asks so angry at the unfairness  
  
of everything, that she actually curses.  
  
"Oh, such naughty language for such a good little girl." Drusilla whispers  
  
from her corner.  
  
"Because it's oh so fun Wil." Angelus laughs.  
  
"I know a part of Angel is still inside of you, and he won't let you follow  
  
through with all of this." Willow says defiantly.  
  
"You're starting to sound like Buff now, Wil. She said the same things when I  
  
first came back. But I've always been here baby, just below the surface.  
  
Angel is too weak to be around when I'm here." Angelus says not angrily but  
  
agitatedly, walking over to Willow and caressing her face.  
  
"He doesn't understand passion like I do." Angelus continues, forcing his  
  
mouth down on Willows'.  
  
Willow tries to push him away at first, but can't. She can see Xander's  
  
face, watching them, with something rivaling hatred in his eyes. That look  
  
makes Willow furious with him, because she feels as though it is directed  
  
towards her, even though she knows it's not. The anger she feels fuels her  
  
to kiss Angelus back, and she can feel his shock, at her compliance.  
  
She finally realizes what she is doing, but oddly, she doesn't care anymore.  
  
Her untied arms come up around Angelus' neck, and she brings him closer to  
  
her.  
  
Angelus pushes away from her, and she is brought back down to her body, and  
  
the situation, and tears fall down her cheeks for the first time since her  
  
boyfriends death.  
  
"Naughty vixen." Spike's voice comes from the doorway as he enters the room.  
  
"What would Oz think of that?" He continues coming to stand in front of  
  
Willow, holding Oz's dead body. "Looky what I found under your porch Red. I  
  
wonder what your friends would have thought if they had found him..." Spike  
  
sits Oz down in a chair across the room, in Willow's line of sight. In that  
  
moment Willow hates them all more than she ever thought she could hate  
  
anyone. But the person she truly hates, is herself.

TBC...


End file.
